


My Sweet Bibi

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: My Sweet Bibi [1]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/M, Humor, Lullabies, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Poppy and Branch sings to their newborn daughter
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: My Sweet Bibi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My Sweet Bibi

Branch was pacing back and forth until he hears a soft baby cry

Branch walked into a room 

Poppy was holding her newborn daughter

"Branch meet Bibi"

Bibi has curly pink hair, blue eyes and light pink skin with sparkles.

Bibi giggles

Branch said "Aww hi there"

Suddenly Bibi bites on her father's thumb

Poppy said "Aww she's teething"

Branch said "I think she needs a pacifier"

Bibi starts to cry

Branch said "Great now she's crying"

Poppy began to sing a song ~Little Bibi feeling mad maybe a lullaby will makes you glad la la la~

Bibi squealed as Poppy pokes her nose

Branch hummed a song

Bibi yawned

Poppy said "That's it Branch keep doing it"

Branch continued humming

Bibi fell asleep

Poppy kissed Branch on the forehead

The End


End file.
